


Technophile

by crabbynsfw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbynsfw/pseuds/crabbynsfw
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated ficlets about my favorite robots from various fandoms.Mostly requests from Tumblr, and mostly reader inserts, afab but gender neutral pronouns.Tags & characters subject to change.





	1. Zenyatta/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> request by illumidoodles on twitter, reader masturbation with zenyatta praising

There is something bizarrely comforting about Zenyatta’s voice. It’s metallic, but distinctly alive. Often flat, but not completely without emotion or inflection.  
  
It’s probably why you agreed to touch yourself in front of him, in exchange for him talking to you while you do it.  
  
“I must admit I’m not entirely sure what to say,” he says, voice tinged with an edge of humor, as if he finds your fingers in your cunt funny.  
  
Your legs are spread in front of him, your back against the wall, as he floats mere centimeters above the floor, his legs crossed and fingers in their meditative position. The fact that he looks almost exactly the same as he always does is a little bit infuriating.  
  
You bark out a short laugh. “Anything is fine, but it’d be best if you said what you were thinking.”  
  
“I’m thinking of many things, as I usually am,” he says. The inflection isn’t there, and you can tell he’s being serious with his answer.  
  
“Of me, specifically,” you clarify.  
  
“Ah,” he sighs. “I’m thinking that the mechanics of masturbation are rather fascinating.”  
  
“Explain,” you say, haltingly, breathing out in short breaths as you pull your fingers from your pussy to rub them over your clit.  
  
“To be entirely honest, I didn’t expect it to be fun to watch,” he says, and the humor is back. He sounds like he might laugh. “But it is. I enjoy the particular aesthetics of the outer labia parting and adjusting to the shape of your fingers.” His head is tilted slightly downwards. It’s always sort of difficult to tell where Zenyatta is looking, but you assume he’s staring directly between your legs. “I would like to see it again.”  
  
God, that is so incredibly mechanical and stiff, but it’s kind of hot. You oblige him, thrusting two fingers inside yourself before withdrawing them completely, running your fingertips over your clit a second time, and then repeating the motion again.  
  
His head tilts fractionally upwards, towards your chest. You guess that he’s watching your chest heave as you breathe.  
  
“Not that you aren’t good at taking instruction, but I’m finding that watching is quickly becoming less appealing than the idea of doing it myself,” he says, and then he does actually laugh, a low, deep, distinctly metallic sound.


	2. Zenyatta/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request from anon, zenyatta first kiss

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Zenyatta says, sounding genuine and innocent, although you get the feeling he’s actually teasing you. “What is the function of a kiss if one of the two parties does not have lips?”

You try really hard not to roll your eyes at him. “That’s just what people do when they like each other.”

“Oh?” He inclines his head slightly, like he’s looking up at the sky above, but instead it gives you the impression as though he’s looking down at you. “Do you like me? I hadn’t -”

You cut him off with a load groan, now sure that he’s just teasing rather than being truly inquisitive. You know he already knows the answer, so you don’t dignify his teasing with a response. 

You grab the metal rods around his neck and pull him in for a kiss instead. Your lips land roughly on approximately the spot where his mouth should be, before you think better of it and trail softer kisses up the cheek of his psuedo-face.

You pull back, and he’s very quiet and very still.

“Sorry,” you say, sheepishly. “I didn’t really let you give me a genuine answer.” He still doesn’t say anything, so you add, “Was it bad?”

He’s quiet for a little longer. His responses are generally very snappy and he doesn’t have to think for very long. A pause of this length is unusual. 

“Do you want the honest answer, or the kind one?” he asks.

“Honest,” you say, without having to think about it too much.

“I… do not think it had the impact that a kiss is meant to have.” He sounds like he regrets feeling that way. It’s not more teasing. “I am sorry. I didn’t dislike it, and if it makes you happy then I am happy to oblige, but -”

You cut him off a second time. “I get it. It’s okay.”

He’s quick to follow up with a clarification. “Please rest assured that I find all forms of physical closeness, while not intimate in the particular way that humans do, still agreeable. While the relative closeness of our physical forms has little correlation on our spiritual closeness, I find that -”

You bite your tongue to stop from interrupting him a third time.


	3. K-2SO/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr request from anon, K-2SO being too tall to kiss

“You look ridiculous,” K-2SO says as he stands up a little straighter. He usually slouches a bit - an usual quality for a droid, but an endearing one - and even then he towers over you, so he’s clearly just adding insult to injury.

You’d been trying to kiss him, caught up in the heat of the moment, but even on your tiptoes you couldn’t come close. You were left with your lips puckered in his direction, like a child.

“Don’t be mean,” you scold him, but it sounds more like you’re whining. You have to admit that you’re feeling pretty embarrassed. You put the heels of your feet back on the ground, turning away from him.

He slouches again, taking a step forward so he’s standing next to you and twisting his head to look at you with interest. “Were you _honestly_ trying to kiss me?” He says it with a degree of disbelief, the way he sounds when his predictions are wrong despite his weighing of the odds.

You shoot him a stern look, and as usual, it feels like the lights of his optics are boring through you. There’s a beat of silence as he looks you over, the lights moving fractionally as he inspects parts of your face.

He slouches down a little further, on the verge of stooping down to your height. “Well,” he says, sounding a little pleased with himself now, “I suppose you can if you’d really like to. It’s not like it makes any difference to _me_.” He emphasizes the last bit, driving home that this is a favor he’s doing for you.

He also pointedly doesn’t lean down enough that you can reach him normally, forcing you to go on tiptoe again, deliberately making you look undignified.

You do it anyway, though, opting to plant your lips somewhere between his eyes, a little afraid of getting your lips snagged on the complicated parts of the mouth-like part of his face. You suppose it doesn’t matter anyway, since it’s a mouth in surface design only, not anything akin to an actual, functioning mouth.

He rears up straight again as soon as you pull back. It’s a movement that almost reads as offended, like he expected something more.

“That was entirely anti-climatic,” he says, sounding almost upset. “At least put some passion into it next time, would you?”


	4. Zenyatta/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from tumblr:
> 
> zenyatta fingers reader who has a voice kink and he's very gentle and reassuring and constantly whispering sweetly and reader just fucking melts in his hands
> 
> sort of continuation of chp 1

“You’re doing very well, considering,” says Zenyatta, leaning over you as you lay splayed out on the floor.

He sits, his legs crossed as he sits between yours, as he prods at your entrance with two fingers. His other hand, which had been resting idly in his lap, moves to your thigh, resting against your skin gently, and you’re not sure if it’s meant to be a reassuring gesture or if he just wants to touch you. 

“Considering what?” you ask, already a little breathless.

“Considering my hands must be cold,” he explains. “I was afraid it’d be uncomfortable for you.”

“It’s not too bad actually. Feels alright.” That’s a little bit of an understatement - his hands are just barely cooler than your skin, his smooth metal feeling distinctly alien as it presses against you. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t into it.

His fingers sink into you slowly as he cocks his head minutely. “Oh?” he says, his voice laced with humor and crackling with inflection. It’s bizarre how he can sound so distinctly human and robotic at the same time.

You can feel the ridge of his first knuckle as it slides inside of you and you breathe in sharply.

“Still.. alright?” he pauses, which is unusual for him. You’re not sure if he did it for comical effect, to tease you, or because he was genuinely unsure what to say.

You nod. He stretches his fingers apart a little, testing you, and you feel your mouth drop open to suck in breaths easier, and your brows knit together.

He seems to take interest, leaning forward a little more to get a better look. His face, as always, is impassive, so you have to judge his mood purely by his voice, which doesn’t give away much more than his face. “You’re making a wonderful expression right now,” he says, with a certain air of fondness. 

Once his second knuckle pushes inside you, he tests you again, spreading his fingers and twisting them gently. “This is a lovely look for you, really,” he says. “It’s a wonder I don’t do this for you more often.”

“Zenyatta,” you whine, admonishing him for being so over the top.

“My apologies,” he says, though he doesn’t sound sorry. He thrusts his fingers gently and slowly, stopping with every thrust to stretch you. “It  _is_  true, though.”

His voice rumbles deep within him somewhere, a metallic, echoing sound, ringing through your head as he continues to tease you and praise you.

“You make lovely sounds, too. Could they, perhaps, be called music?”

“Have you ever listened to yourself? Seen yourself? Like this? It’s a sight.”

“It _is_  a shame I don’t have the.. equipment to feel you the way you might like, but in a way, isn’t feeling your soul like this enough?”

He moves his other hand away from your thigh, his thumb going to your clit while the rest of his hand splays against your abdomen. Almost immediately, your vision blurs - you hadn’t realized you’d been close to tears. You grit your teeth and make a pathetic noise in the back of your throat as you cum, clenching around his fingers.

He releases a low hum, which sounds like rolling thunder that’s been autotuned. “Lovely,” he says again, pulling his fingers out of you and inspecting them. He can’t help but make another joke. “I do hope I don’t rust.” 


End file.
